Surviving For Love OS
by ForeverOurs
Summary: Bella's life is about to change when she encounters two people at the airport. If she wants to survive she will have to play deadly game. One Shot


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...ENJOY!**

**A/N**: This story follows the path of the first book but there will be some differences. My story picks up at the hotel in Arizona after fleeing the confrontation at the baseball field. Most of the story will be in flashback while the whole story is being revealed.

"Bella! Calm down he will call, everything is going according to plan".

"I know Alice but I'm still worried about him! What if someone gets hurts because of me? I couldn't survive if anything happened to him". I felt love and peace and knew Jasper was trying to calm me down.

"Thanks Jazz". I smiled at them. Where would I be without them? If Alice couldn't see the future...I shutter thinking where I would be and and the future that I would be forced to live.

My hands are clammy and my thoughts were racing as I paced back and forth in the hotel room. I can hear Alice and Jasper speaking but I am unable to follow what they are saying. I sigh and walk to the window but I don't see the view as my mind drifts back to the beginning of this mess...

*_flashback* _

_ "Excuse me. Can we sit with you?" I heard the most beautiful voice and looked up at the couple standing beside me. They were beautiful, probably the most beautiful people I have ever seen._

_ "Umm...yeah." I answered wondering why they wanted to sit with me. I glanced around noticing the waiting area was empty. They sat beside me and made small talk, I noticed they seemed to be having a conversation but I never heard them speak. There was something about them that I couldn't place but knew was different about them. The female looked at me and smiled hugely._

_ As I started to introduce myself the woman interrupted me. _

_ "We already know who you are, you are Isabella "Bella" Swan and your headed to Forks to live with your father Charlie". I was getting nervous, how could they know me? I suddenly felt calm and relaxed. She then started telling me all about my life, things there was no way she could know, things I thought about doing but never told anyone. I was in shock, speechless. I knew I should get up and run but I couldn't. And then she told me some things that really should of made me run. Vampires! And it seems I have a mate and he is a vampire. Supposedly this isn't a rare thing but not common. Or maybe its just because the human is drained before the vampire mate can stop. Well gee Alice way to make me feel excited about all this! All of this is so outrages I have to wonder if this girl is mental. But the idea of vampires isn't unknown to me, I grew up __with the tribal stories and have heard of the Cold Ones since I could walk. Although they are tribal legends and not told to outsiders, my dad and I have always known since the Swans have been linked to the tribe since they first settled here. But I was still shocked to find out it is all true. _

_ Alice then went on to explain how she first saw me after after meeting Jasper. She knew we were destined to be sisters but only if steps were taken. She saw my mate and how everything goes wrong. For days they sat in a motel room looking into the future trying to find the right path. Finally they realized in order for everything to play out right they had to find the Cullens. They ingrained themselves in the Cullen's life taking on their way of life. She explained she almost wasn't able to convince them to move to Forks, she had to set Edward up to attack a human. They moved the next day to Forks._

_ *end flashback*_

I heard the phone ring and raced over to them. Hoping it was him.

"Yes she is fine just anxious...OK...They took the bait?...perfect, its all falling into place, just be careful we can't afford any mistakes or he will know. Stay safe, here she is." Alice handed me the phone.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I pictured his beautiful face in my mind.

_"Yeah baby I'm good, I miss you. Its almost over then I'm going to take you away and we can finally start our life together." _I smiled at the phone wishing it was him.

"Sounds good. I'm freaking out something is going to go wrong. That they will take me from you or something will happen to you or the family". I shutter as I say this to him.

_"Everything is going to be fine. Just stick close to Alice and Jasper and you will be fine. I'll call soon as I get there. I love you, stay strong for me baby." _

"I will. I love you too. Please be careful!" I felt like crying when he hung up. I felt cold arms wrap around me and I laid my head on her shoulder. Again drifting back when this all started.

*_Flashback*_

_ "__**Flight 777 now boarding at gate 3." **__I stood up and walked over to the boarding gate, noticing we were the only three there. Alice softly giggled and pulled me down the ramp. As we boarded I noticed three others sitting in the far back but chose to ignore them. She told me they booked the whole plane so we could talk and make plans. We __settled into our seats and waited for the pre-flight instructions. Once we were alone Alice started telling me my 'destiny'. Saying I was shocked was an understatement. She told me of a coven that was going to come for me. They wanted a human pet to play with, slowly draining me then gifting me to the Volturie. Alice told me when I was changed I would be a powerful shield, mental and physical. I wanted to laugh, If only she knew how clumsy and shy I really was. She then told me of my mate and the love we would have. I had to smile at this. _

_ We talked about how I had to go through things, events that had to happen and lies I had to tell. _

_ Meeting the Cullens at school and pretending I didn't know Alice and Jazz was difficult. But seeing Edward the first time was the hardest. Knowing I had to pretend I didn't know about 'us' and knowing that I was his singer just pushed my limits. I had to be careful of everything I said and did so that right choices were made. A few times I would look into Edward's black eyes and pray it wasn't the last time. Wondering if I made the right decision in accepting this life. I had to walk a careful line but knowing my mate loved me made it all worthwhile. I loved when everyone would hunt and he would be with me. Holding me. Our times together alone were never enough._

_ Edward and I would spend almost all of our time together, getting to know one another. I knew my scent was hard on Edward but I had to believe and I couldn't let them see the moments I did doubt Edward would be able to resist me. _

_ My dad was great but he worried about me so I tried to keep Edward a secret from him. I think he knew right away there was someone in my life. When I finally introduced Edward to my dad I could tell he was reserved. Edward played nice with my dad but he didn't try that hard to get my dad to like him._

_ I spent time with Edward's family and they were so sweet and nice to me, making me feel very welcomed in their home. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect parents and Emmett the doting big brother. They tried so hard to make sure I could see how much I was wanted in this family. Well everyone except Rosalie, she made it plain from the beginning I wasn't welcomed. I was never left alone with her. _

_ Edward's control was getting better, he loved to sniff my wrist 'to start the day off right', sending shivers down my back. I couldn't wait til I was a vampire and didn't have to worry everyday if my time was up._

_ Edward loved to talk about our future and the places we would see. I would ask him when I would be changed but he always hedged away from the subject or dazzle me. He would never actually talk about it. Instead he would tell me he wanted me to have every human experience I could. He was really set on me staying human. He loved to lay his head on my chest and listen to my heartbeat, saying it was the sweetest song he ever heard. And that my scent was better than any flower. I just hoped Edward would continue to not give in to his blood lust. But I would remember my mate's love and continue to have faith in Alice's visions. Although we knew the how this would play out, __we just didn't know WHEN it starts. Its just a matter of a certain storm to start it all._

_ *end flashback*_

Hours are slowly passing by. _Why won't someone call?_ I glance at Alice and notice she is having a vision.

"He changed course. He saw them coming and realized he was tricked. Edward read James mind and saw everything. They are both coming here! I can't see who will get here first! But I see we were able to take out the other male and female. So he is all alone but he is determined. Rose and Em are staying behind to clean up the 'mess'. They were able to stop the call to Aro. Everyone will be here by morning. It's going to be close. We can't let our guard down."

I run to phone to call my love. He picks up on the first ring. Hearing his voice is a balm to my aching heart.

_*flashback_

_ I was excited because today was Friday and I couldn't wait for tonight. Alice predicted it was going to be sunny today so the family was going on an extended hunting trip. I knew he was going to be here so we would have the whole weekend together. I loved these weekends. And I knew Alice would keep an eye on the situation so we could have this time alone. It didn't happen often. This weekend was even more special because Charlie is going out of town for a work training weekend._

_ I drove home from school and went inside. As I was setting my stuff down I felt his arms embrace me. I closed my eyes and just relaxed into him. It feels like its been forever since we could just stand here all alone and hold each other. I turned in his arms and as I look into his beautiful eyes I can tell he has recently hunted. I could feel myself falling into them. He lowered his head and gently kissed my lips. _

_ "How was your day baby?" He asked my as we sat down._

_ I snuggled into his side and tell him it was good, but absolutely wonderful now that he is here. He smiles his gorgeous smile, hugs me and tells me how much he loves me. We sit there for awhile talking about the future but I don't feel the need to bring up my change. When this is all over I know it will happen. We head into the kitchen to cook dinner for me._

_ After dinner he watch some movies till I fall asleep. I feel the gentle swaying as he carries me upstairs and tucks me into bed. He climbs in behind and kisses my forehead. He sings me to sleep. I dream of him and our future that night._

_ I slowly wake to him gently kissing my face._

_ "Wake up baby, I made you breakfast." I smile as I open my eyes and see him smiling down at me. This is my favorite way to wake up. _

_ "Mornin. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be down." I kiss him and roll out of bed._

_ I find my clothes and head to the shower. I can't wait to start the day. Just me and him all day. We spend the day just relaxing and being together. Sunday we decided to go for an all day drive. No destination just driving. It was absolutely the best weekend ever._

_ *End flashback* _

I listen to him tell me everything will be OK. And he will be here a couple of hours. They needed to get him alone, somewhere he can't hurt anyone else. I suggest the desert. I hear Jazz and Alice come over to me. He takes the phone from me and they start deciding the best path. Jazz wants me to lead him out of town with everyone following him. He won't be able to cause a scene in town but it will be cloudy so he won't have to hide.

Edward will be here first but James is only seconds behind him. Everyone is less than an ten minutes behind them. Jazz and Alice will wait at the area they decided on. We only have a couple of hours till they are here.

I start to feel overwhelmed so I reach out to Jazz, he immediately hugs me and sends out calming vibes.

"Bells, you need to relax and get ready." I just nod and go to get ready. An hour later we head downstairs. They ordered cars for us. Alice is hugging me and telling me everything will work out. I give them one last look and get into the car. I set my phone on the seat beside in case someone needs to get a hold of me. They pull away first. As I follow them I pray it isn't the last time I see them.

I pull away from them and head in the opposite direction. The plan is to drive around without an actual path. This will give everyone a chance to get here. I need all the time I can get. Once I hit the desert all bets are off. He will be able to use his vamp speed and strength to catch me. If I am able to spread my scent around an area hopefully he won't be able to pick me up till I'm closer to Jazz and Alice.

I have been driving for about 30 minutes and actually starting to feel hopeful this is going to work when the phone rings. As I look down to get it I see its Alice, I grab the phone and look back up. But I never get to answer the phone. The one thing we were afraid to happen does. Everything slows down as I slam on the breaks and begin to pray I can stop. I watch helplessly as a very young child runs out into the street after his ball. I see everyone run after him right before I close my eyes. I feel the car skid to stop. I sit there and watch as he is picked up by his father. He looks at me smiling with tears in his eyes because I was able to stop the car.

I shakily open the phone that hasn't stopped ringing.

"Hey Alice. Yeah it was close." I glance up at the rear view mirror. "I know it's too late. He's here." I can hearing her screaming at me to drive but I can't. He is too close and we were still to far from the desert. As I look around I notice where I am. It's my old neighborhood. I see my old dance studio across the street. I realize it's my only chance. I won't survive this but at least whatever happens will be away from human eyes and everyone will be safe. I race around the to the side door, its locked but I notice a window open. I climb in and pray he gets here in time. As I run across the room, someone grabs my arm spinning me around. Just as I am about to collapse into his arms in relief, he is slammed into from behind. The impact sends him flying and I am thrown across the room. I try to hide my face as I slam into the mirrors. Glass is shattering all around me. The impact is excruciating and I can feel blood dripping down my face. I start to feel dizzy but I know I can't stay here. I look up and see Edward running to me but James leaps down from the second story window and lands on him. I scream as they go sliding across the floor, busting up the hardwood floor.

"Please,please,please get up baby!" I scream. I can't see who is winning. They are spinning and jumping too fast for my human eyes. I hear what sounds like metal screeching. I cover my eyes and scream out his name.

All of a sudden I see Edward racing to me. The look on his face scares me. Is this the end of us? Just as he pulls me to his body and starts to leap up. James grabs Edward Edward's leg and yanks us down. He is screaming at James that he will never have me. I hear him scream my name as I am thrown down and landing on shards of glass. Sharp piercing pain shoots through me. I look down and see a large piece of glass in my thigh. I pull it out but it gushing blood, too much blood. Everything is blurry but I see them fighting. My heart is racing as I see Edward holding James and biting his ear. Is it finally over? I lay down because I just can't seem to hold myself up anymore. I feel cold hands grab me and hear someone screaming. I open my eyes and see Alice smiling down at me. I start to smell smoke. Its hard to focus as she is speaking to me.

"Bella? Bella open your eyes! We got here in time, he can't hurt you now! Bella? NO!" I can barely hear her but I know what she is telling me. We won. My family got here just in time to help kill him. I can see as they gather around me begging me to hang on as they try to stop the blood gushing out of my leg. But I can feel my life slipping away. I try to tell them I love them but they won't listen. Everyone is talking at once but then I hear Alice scream for my love to bit me. I see the fear in his eyes as he wonders if he can save me in time. He is pleading with someone to help him stop in time. He gives me quick kiss and I smile. I feel his teeth a second before bite me. I can feel him biting my wrists, ankles and just above my heart. He looks up at me and tells me he loves me. As I gaze into his beautiful crimson eyes I see our future.

"See you in three days my mate. I love you James."

I take one last look at my brothers and sisters and I can feel their love. Alice and Jazz, they fought so hard from the beginning for me, joining the Cullens knowing they were crazy and kept human pets . Carlisle, Esme and Edward would slowly drain their human pet till they died. Emmett and Rose, I knew it was hardest on Rose she never wanted this life. She was the first human pet they turned. After she was turned they had hoped Edward would be her mate. He wasn't. Emmett was brought into the family the same way Rose was and they found out they were mates. They stayed in the family to help the next pets. They found they couldn't stop them and were about to leave when Jazz and Alice showed up. They agreed to stay on to help me. Rose was mad that I at me because I actually wanted a vampire life and it helped keep Edward out of her head in case she slipped up on her thoughts. They killed Esme while protecting my dad when she went after him out of spite.

Laurent and his mate Victoria, they loved me from the beginning. They took on Carlisle when he tried to call his friend Aro and have us all killed. He won't be bothering us again.

And finally my mate, my love, my James. It turns out James is an old friend of Alice and saved her when she was put into a mental hospital. She was almost killed when a crazy doctor vampire there tried to drain her. James killed the doctor but Alice was already bitten. She stayed with James, Victoria and Laurent and became part of their coven. She started having visions of Jasper and knew he was her mate. Then her vision of me started. Later they saw James come across me in the baseball field. He would realize I was his mate. He would attack them alone but he would of lost and died in that field. That's when Alice came up with the plan. They would join the Cullens and become their family. Then when the time was right she would find me and tell me everything. I would still meet the Cullens and become a part of their lives. If I had avoided meeting Edward, he would of followed me home from school and killed me. It turned out I was Edward's singer, he resisted me so he could draw out the fun. Also he was having a hard time with sharing me so he prolonged the biting me. And he wasn't sure he would be able to stop and suck the venom out.

The first time I saw James on the plane I hardly glanced at him. I was to focused on Alice. When she started telling me I had a mate I saw him walking up the aisle to me. It was instant. I felt my heart shatter and rebuild itself locking him in it. I knew in that moment we would never be apart again. I learned James was a tracker with a special ability...he didn't have a scent. No one could pick his scent up including vampires. He would be able to stay in Forks with me, keep me safe as long as he guarded his thoughts from Edward. We would meet when the Cullens went hunting since he couldn't leave his scent behind in my room. Edward never had a clue. Someone would always have the Cullens in sight so they make any snap decisions about me. The Cullens never stood a chance. Never bet against Alice.

With one last look at James and promise of eternity I feel the fire pull me under.

**The End...**


End file.
